Truths and Forgotten Enemies
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: ive decided to not do a sequel but i do have another avp coming soon so check it out please


**Thanks to everyone that read ****Salvation Is Where You Least Expect It. **

**This is the sequel ****Truths and Forgotten Enemies.**** I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avp or and type of stuff it involves cause if I did I'd be rich, famous, And wouldn't have to write fanfiction.**

_Mommy! Mommy! I don't want to go! I cried for her, I even reached out for her. But I was quickly being pulled away. Still I yelled louder and louder until I couldn't yell anymore and then I drifted off to sleep._

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I groaned as I woke up. Seriously, it's been only 3 months since I started my senor year and I'm already sick of my phone alarm. I yawned as I pushed myself up and dragged my feet over the side. I peered around my room, so as to get used to the darkness. As I did I thought of my dream. I haven't had that dream in a while, so why now?

That dream always starts the same. I feel happy and it seems as if I'm playing tag with someone and then I'm scared. I feel so scared that I could feel my heart pumping hard and blood rushing through my veins. I'm reaching for someone and screaming out mommy but I never actually see who these people are. I always wake up jumpy and on alert.

When I was younger I had that dream every time I went to sleep. My adoptive parents toke me to a therapist to see what could be the cause of my dreams. They said that it had something to do with my real parents. That my not remembering them caused my brain to fill in the blanks or my sub-conscious dose remember and what I'm dreaming is actually a memory. Since then we don't talk about my real parents in hopes that the dream would go away and it did, until now.

I put my high tops on and grabbed my school stuff. I looked at the clock in our living room, it reads 6:27 am. Cool I have time to fix some toast and orange juice before the bus comes. I got the bread and jam out of the refrigerator and put the bread slices in the toaster. I dug in my jean pockets for my purple I-pod and put the ear buds in. I flipped through my play list and stopping on the song Not Gonna Get Us by T.a.T. through the song the toast popped up and I put jam on. I ate the toast and ran out the door to catch my bus.

I waved to my friends as I walked to my locker which is a purple color. I grabbed my homework binder and my math stuff for third period. I dropped my stuff in the chorus room and went to go find my friends in the atrium. We goofed off for ten minutes and walked to our first period classes. I walked into the chorus room and opened my music folder.

" Bonjor, mon class! Si-vous plait ovurtez a la bouch et chantons 1" my teacher addressed the class.

" Oui, Mme. Merkle 2" we responded and the school day began.

**VERY BORING NORMAL SCHOOL DAY**

" Salut!3 Ka'rya you going to the musical dance rehearsal today or are you going to work?" my friend Amber called after me. I nodded to her yes and grabbed what I needed. My friend Amber is taller than me at five foot six to my five foot five. She has strawberry blonde hair with blue highlights that reach her shoulders. Where's mine is really curly and unruly black color and it reaches to my mind back. Our eyes are different too her's is this green color and mine are black with golden specs in them. Our skin's also different too. Her skins a porcelain looking white where's mine is a brownish color with a tint of green and lighter brownish, almost invisible looking spots on my arms, legs, and lower back. We walked into the auditorium and stretched until the director and choreographer came to start the rehearsal.

When rehearsal ended I said good bye to everyone and started to walk home. On the way home I hummed to songs playing. I stopped at a store window and looked at my refection. God, I'm so short I wish I was taller or whatever. I saw a blurry looking thing to my right but I just thought it was a smudge on the sunglasses I was wearing and ignored it.

When I got home I was greeted by my "mom", " Bon soir, mom adore frite 4"

"Oui. Aussi, J'tore mon mere 5" I grabbed a plate full of dinner, went to my room and started on my homework while eating. When I was done I watched some T.V and drifted off to sleep. I was having a good dream in involving lasagna and crepes when I was woken up by a very terrifying screech from and unidentified creature hanging on my ceiling.

**AND I leave you guys with a cliffy. Please Review because Reviews motivate me to update faster *wink wink***

**Translations**

**1: "Hello class, please open your mouths and start singing."( direct transplantation)**

**2: "Yes, Mrs. Merkle"( direct transplantation)**

**3: "Hello/ good by" used by friends to another friend( direct transplantation)**

**4: "Good evening, my beloved daughter"( loosely translated"**

**5: "Yes. Also, I love my mother"( direct transplantation)**


End file.
